


Fugitive

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Ajay kills Amita. The Golden Path isn't very happy about it.





	1. On the Run

Ajay decided later that he probably should have expected as much, but the entire Golden Path turned on him the moment he killed Amita. That was when he realized they vastly outnumbered him, and when more surrounded him he ran. One of them got off a lucky shot, and Ajay stumbled and fell as the bullet sliced a deep gash in his left arm. He was up on his feet in an instant, running into the forest with the entire Golden Path hot on his heels. With adrenaline coursing through his veins, he was much faster than the soldiers chasing him, even with his bleeding arm, and before long he’d gained a few seconds on them and almost lost them. They certainly couldn’t see him anymore, and only had a vague idea of which direction he’d gone. Ajay kept running, though. Any distance he could put between himself and them was a good thing. He took off his jacket an used it to cover his bleeding arm so they couldn’t follow the trail of blood.

A few minutes later, Ajay stopped short as he ran full on into a clearing with a small tent and Sabal of all people meditating there. He hadn’t moved, giving no indication that he’d noticed Ajay’s presence, but Ajay didn’t have time to chat. He crept around Sabal and into his tent, crouching in the back out of sight. Hopefully the Golden Path would walk right by him. A few seconds later they came into the camp, stopping short at the sight of Sabal. With Ajay hiding in the tent he couldn't see what was happening, he could only hear.

“S-Sabal! You’re...alive?”

“By Kyra’s grace alone,” Sabal responded coldly, “I’ve been no trouble to Amita since she sent Ajay to kill me and I have no intention of causing trouble in the future. I’d like to live out my days in peace.”

“O-of course, Sabal, we won’t trouble you, it’s…We’re looking for Ajay, have you seen him?”

“Looking for Ajay with guns at the ready? Do you intend to kill him?”

“Ajay killed Amita. We’re going to hunt him down and kill him like the traitorous dog he is.”

“Amita’s dead? Well, you’ll forgive me if I can’t exactly offer my condolences.”

“Did you or did you not see Ajay Ghale?”

“I did not. If I did I’d kill him myself.”

“I’ll hold you to that. If you do see him, shoot him on sight, understand? He’s severely wounded, so he shouldn’t cause you too much trouble.” There was a short silence. 

“...Sorry to disturb you.” Ajay heard footsteps retreating into nothingness, and Sabal sighed heavily before silence fell on the camp again. Sabal had probably gone back to his meditation. Considering that Ajay had slipped right by him when Sabal had been deep in meditation, he decided to wait until he could be sure Sabal was back in meditation and wouldn’t notice him. He checked his arm. It was bleeding profusely, and a large part of his jacket was stained deep crimson. The bullet had cut deep, but it didn’t look to have sliced anything important. A proper bandage and he’d be fine. That would have to wait until he could leave undetected. Ajay settled into a comfortable position to wait until Sabal was meditating deeply.

The wound was deep, and he could feel the blood loss starting to go to his head. He forced his eyes open. He couldn’t pass out now, not with Sabal right there, not when he’d heard Sabal vow to kill him if he saw him. Passing out meant death. He clenched his hands into fists, forcing away the weariness with sheer willpower. Finally Ajay dated a peek out the opening in the tent and saw Sabal bowed and swaying gently. His hands were folded in prayer, and he was breathing deeply. Now was the time. He could sneak out, find a med kit and find himself somewhere to patch himself up in peace. He crawled out of the tent, but the second he tried to stand up fully the extent of his blood loss hit him like a truck, and he groaned as he dropped to the ground like a stone, consciousness fading.

Sabal was jerked out of his meditation by the sound of something heavy hitting the ground uncomfortably close to him, close enough that he felt the slight breeze brought on by its fall. His eyes snapped open and he whirled, reaching for his gun in the process. He froze, staring in shock. It was Ajay, having apparently just come from inside his own tent. Had he been there during that whole conversation, hiding from the Golden Path? Just then, Sabal caught sight of the wound on his arm, still bleeding profusely, and the familiar teal jacket he almost didn’t recognize with the bloodstain, clearly fresh. Sabal took a deep breath.

It didn’t matter where he had come from or why he was here. It was Ajay. He was wanted by the Golden Path, and Sabal himself was still furious with him for siding with Amita in the first damn place. He should kill him, he had every reason to. He could see it now, the sound of the gunshot going off drawing the Golden Path back to his tent, them stopping short at the sight of Ajay’s body, with a bullet through the head, blood leaking out onto the ground. “He was hiding inside my tent. He passed out from blood loss and I shot him where he lay.” He would repeat his request to be left alone, and they would listen. Nobody would disturb him once they took Ajay’s body away. It was perfect, or it would be, if it didn’t leave one vital question unanswered.

Why?

Ajay had sided with Amita, and it had sure as hell seemed like he knew what he was doing when he stepped into Sabal’s cabin, gun at the ready. So what had happened? Why had Ajay so suddenly turned on Amita? What had caused Ajay to kill her? And so suddenly? He had apparently killed her in front of half the Golden Path, since they all knew he was the culprit. Sabal took out his gun.

It shouldn't matter. It didn’t matter. He didn’t care about Ajay, or whatever had happened between him and Amita, or even Kyrat. He didn’t care, he just wanted to be left to meditate in peace. If that was true, though...why was it nagging him so much? Releasing a heavy sigh, Sabal dug through his things for a spare roll of bandages and set about wrapping the deep wound on Ajay’s arm. He couldn’t very well have Ajay dying before his questions were answered. Whether or not he killed Ajay AFTER his questions were answered was a different matter entirely.


	2. Acting

He felt weak. Very weak. Fingers twitched, but he couldn't force any more movement from them. He’d lost too much blood. What happened? Had he managed to bandage himself? He searched his brain but couldn’t fill the gap in his memories. His forehead was cold. Odd. He opened his eyes and spotted Sabal about a half second before he spotted the muzzle of the gun pressed against his forehead.

“I have orders to shoot you on sight, you know,” Sabal said, and his voice said he wanted to. Ajay blinked slowly, looking around. He was back inside Sabal’s tent. Shit, he must have passed out from blood loss.

“...Then why haven't you?” He asked weakly.

“Because I want to know why you killed Amita. You sided with Amita, you took your gun out and pointed it at me! ...And then you betrayed her? In front of all her men? Why? Why now, why after the war and not before? ...Be aware, the quality of your answer determines whether you live or die.” Ajay shuddered, and gulped.

“If...if it’s a good answer, but you don’t like it, will you still kill me?” He knew Sabal wouldn’t like the answer, and he’d prefer not to admit his failings out loud if he was just going to be killed either way.

“That depends on the answer.” He cocked the gun. “Now why did you kill Amita?” Ajay looked away, mind racing. He’d have to tell him. If he said nothing, he would die. If he told the truth...he would probably die. Right now, his only hope for survival was that probably dead offered more of a chance than definitely dead. Ajay swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut.

“She…” His voice came out as barely a whisper, and he swallowed and tried again.

“She...she killed Bhadra.” He turned away, unable to face Sabal even with his eyes closed. After what felt like an eternity the cold metal was removed from his forehead and Sabal let out a weak laugh.

“I see what you meant earlier,” he said, “That’s certainly a good reason to kill Amita...but I’m not happy about your answer.” He took a deep breath.

“And I suppose you were completely blindsided by this.”

“She...after all the times she put Bhadra’s health over anything else? Yeah. Yeah, I didn’t see it coming at all.” Ajay sighed. “To be fair...Amita's exact words were ‘I sent her away’, but considering she was rounding up children to use as soldiers in the army and threatening their parents with a gun to their heads...I thought it would be naive to think she’d just been exiled somewhere. ‘Sent her away’ was just a metaphor for killing her, I’m sure of it.” Sabal sighed.

“...As am I.” He sat, setting down his gun.

“You’ve ruined my privacy, dammit.”

“You don’t need to keep me here. Let me go. Nobody knows you’ve seen me. You can go back to what you were doing.” Sabal sighed heavily.

“No. You’re weak, and I want you to make a full recovery.”

“Twenty seconds ago, you wanted to shoot me.”

“I KNOW, DAMMIT!” Sabal snapped, “But dammit I still care about you even after EVERYTHING you did to me, and dammit I want to help you! I was already a fugitive, now you’ve made sure Amita will never let me live in peace.”

“...Um-”

“I KNOW WHAT I SAID!” Ajay nodded, giving a realistic sounding fake groan and shifting to give Sabal something to think about besides how furious he was with him. It worked like a charm, much to Ajay’s relief.

“...Are you in pain?”

“Mostly a little dizzy...Feel really weak…”

“That’ll be the bloodloss…” Sabal blinked.

“Actually...I have an idea. How is your acting?”

“...Honestly?”

“Yes.”

“I faked being in pain five seconds ago, so you tell me.” Sabal laughed brightly.

“Damn good, then. Perfect, I’ve got a plan. Come on, get up.” He grabbed Ajay and hauled him to his feet.

“The bloodloss-”

“Oh yes, you might actually pass out. So much the better.” Ajay groaned loudly and sagged, and Sabal half dragged him back outside to where the blood stain was.

“Ajay, I’m going to have to cut your arm open again.”

“God...dammit.” He took cut off and burned the bandages, then sliced the barely-closed wound, letting it bleed out onto a spot on the ground. 

“Sabal...I feel…”

“I know. You’re going to hear a gunshot, and then I’ll need you to pretend to be dead. Got it?”

“Yeah...” Sabal took some of Ajay's blood, tapped it on his forehead to imitate a gunshot, then pulled Ajay up. He shot the ground beneath where Ajay’s head was, then dropped him and positioned him where he was when he’d collapsed. Then he put Ajay’s jacket in his hand, knelt down, and sighed as running footsteps approached. So they were still in the area after all this time, searching for Ajay. The trail probably went cold, after all.

“Sabal! ...Ajay!”

“...As it turns out, he was hiding in my tent.” He laughed humourlessly. “He was right under your noses when you were asking if I’d seen him. Sorry about that. He tried to wait until you were gone. He was half unconscious from bloodloss when I finished my meditation and tried to go inside my tent. I dragged him out and shot him.”

“...That’s cold, you know.”

“You told me to shoot him.”

“Yes, but...you used to…”

“USED to. Ajay tried to kill me, remember. I wanted him dead. I don’t regret my decision, but...Ajay did liberate Kyrat. I am sorry it came to this.”

“...Yeah, me too. He liberated Kyrat and then...went beserk. The stress maybe got to him, poor guy. ...It sucks. The man who liberated Kyrat...he should have been sitting at Amita’s side, living like a King! Not...this. Not this.” The Path soldier shook himself.

“We can take him, and then you’ll be left in peace, as promised. Nobody will enter the area again.”

“What will you do with him?”

“...It’s not pretty. Most want to let him be eaten by the animals. ...Sad to say I’m one of them.” Sabal sighed, then shook his head.

“I understand the sentiment, but Ajay deserves more. I’ll prepare his body and bury him nearby. You said yourself, the hero of Kyrat deserves more. Kyra deserves to be able to look kindly on him.” After a few seconds the soldier nodded.

“Alright.” He took out his radio.

“Commander, I’ve got Ajay Ghale. He’s dead.” 

“Good. Come on back, we need every soldier we can get in Tirtha right now, things are crazy here.”

“Yes sir. The man who killed Ajay, he’s requested that a five hundred metre radius around his home be left in peace.”

“Granted, we’ll set up a barrier. Bring back the body.”

“Can’t...the animals are already all over it.”

“Nevermind then, just get back here. Good work, soldier, and congratulate this mysterious man of yours.”

“Will do.” Communication cut, and the soldier nodded.

“There you are. If you want to go about building a fence around the area, you can. You’ll be left in peace now.”

“Thank you.” 

“No problem. I guess I won’t see you around.”

“So much the better.” The footsteps retreated, and then there was a solid minute of silence.

“...I think they’re gone...Ajay? Ajay.” A weak grunt was his only response, but it was good enough. He grabbed his bandages and wrapped Ajay’s wound again, then put Ajay back in the tent to rest.

Sabal spent the rest of the day digging a hole and then filling it in. He found a large rock, then spent some time carving the words Ajay Ghale into it. A few flowers, and the makeshift grave was complete, placed near the edge of his newfound territory. It was set in a place where people could see it from the road, and far away from their tent so Ajay wouldn’t have to look at his own grave every day. Ajay would have no reason to stray near the roads anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a comment asking about how Sabal was gonna react to Bhadra's death, and looking back at that specifically makes me realize he was pretty chill about it. He was just so done, at that point. He had nothing, he didn't give two shits about Kyrat. Bhadra...well, what was Ajay expecting, really? For him it's like a confirmation of something he already kind of suspected. Amita was already destroying other religious symbols, and Bhadra was a religious symbol. Overall though, Sabal was just done, which is why he barely reacted to Bhadra's death.


End file.
